A Little Piece of Heaven
by Damsel O'Kelly
Summary: The newsies are visited by angels, but one looks strangely familiar....who are they? ((old story, changed and updated July 17th))


A Little Piece of Heaven  
  
By Damsel  
  
A Little Piece of Heaven  
  
By Damsel O'Kelly  
  
"Noah, Noah, did I miss anything?"  
  
"No Sweets. Sit down."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Sweets nodded and took a seat next to her friend, Violet.  
  
"You're late again Sweets. You know how that upsets Noah."  
  
"I know, but I couldn't help it. Spades and Racetrack bet on a new horse, and I just had to see if it won."  
  
"Well did it?"  
  
"Yes. Race finally bet on a winning horse. But he was going to bet on a different one. Spades told him not to."  
  
"That's Spades for ya. She can spot a winning horse anywhere."  
  
The girls nodded and sat back in their seats. They were waiting for the night's meeting to begin. Jason, who was sitting in front of them turned around to face the.  
  
"The show tonight is supposed to be really good. I think Crutchy is gonna ask Fizz to be his girl!"  
  
"Too late Jay, he did yesterday. You were late, and you missed it."  
  
"Darn it. I've been waiting to see that."  
  
Sweets laughed and turned back to Violet.  
  
"I wish I could be down there again. You're so lucky, you were down there just last month!"  
  
"Yes. But I'm only up here because I died. Yeah, I'm real lucky."  
  
Sweets frowned, "I'm sorry Violet. It's just that, I left earth so long ago. I mean, I died five years ago! I hardly remember what it's like. And that stupid man that killed me is still on the loose."  
  
Violet put her hand on Sweets' shoulder.  
  
"It's okay Sweets. They'll catch him!"  
  
Sweets sighed and looked up at Noah. He had been here longer than all of them. How could he stand it? Suddenly their friend Sara ran up behind them and tapped Sweets on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Sweets! You know what we were talking about last night?" her voice lowered, "About getting out?"  
  
Sweets nodded and listened intently.  
  
"I found a way; through the clouds on the south end. They're really thin and we can go right through them!"  
  
Sweets' eyes lit up with excitement, "No way!!! We can get out?! When can we go?"  
  
"We should wait till tonight. When everyone's asleep."  
  
Sweets nodded in agreement. She smiled and took a deep breath. She was going finally going home. She was finally going back to earth.  
  
*down 'ere on earth*  
  
Copper slowly got out of bed. She hadn't gotten a very good sleep, and she was still tired. She yawned and ran her fingers through her hair. Mid-yawn, she looked around. Why was everyone still in bed? Copper made her way to the window, and opened the shades. The sun wasn't even half way up. She groaned and went back to bed. Just as she was getting to sleep Kloppman came through the rooms, waking everyone up.  
  
"No." she whined.  
  
"Come on Copper. We don' like gettin up anymore den you do!"  
  
Dollar grabbed Copper's hand and dragged her to the washroom. One by one the girls' filed into the washroom. They all stretched and started brushing their hair. Suddenly Melody started singing. All the girls smiled. Melody sang every morning. It had become a tradition.  
  
"Okay ya'll. Let's go sell!" Coneflower shouted.  
  
She was usually the one who was awake in the morning. She directed the girls out of the washroom and down the stairs. The guys passed them, and said hello to their girls.  
  
"Hey Coneflower."  
  
"Hey Mushie baby." Clink sighed and dragged Cone downstairs.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Oy. I hate couples."  
  
Fizz overheard and laughed, "Dat's jist cause you don't got nobody."  
  
"What makes ya think I want somebody?"  
  
Fizz smiled and waved. "Bye. I gotta go find Crutchy."  
  
"Bye Fizz. Come on Coneflower, let's go sell." Clink pulled Cone out the door and to the distribution office.  
  
*back up in.....well, you know*  
  
"Sweets, Sweets, come on. Time to go!"  
  
Sweets rubbed her eyes and climbed out of bed.  
  
"I'm comin, I'm comin. Just let me get my bag."  
  
She grabbed her suitcase and followed Sara out the door. Sara showed her the way to the back wall, and climbed through the thinning clouds. Sweets watched in amazement, then followed her through the hole.  
  
"Sara wait. If we're going to meet the newsies, we have to think of a nickname for you."  
  
"I guess your right. Any ideas?"  
  
"Hmmm. You were a gymnast right?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"How about Tumbles?"  
  
Sara considered this, and smiled.  
  
"I love it. Okay, come on. We got to leave before anyone wakes up!"  
  
Sweets waved to her sleeping friends, and followed Sara.....er, Tumbles around to The Gate. The two peeked their heads around to corner. The arc angels were gone, so they quickly ran past the door.  
  
"Okay, here we go."  
  
The girls took a deep breath and jumped. They fell, and fell, and fell, and fell, and fell, and fell, and fell, well, you get the picture. Anyway, they landed hard in a bush.  
  
"Tumbles, are ya dead?" "Yeah Sweets. I'm dead. You?"  
  
Sweets sighed, "You know what I mean. Are you okay?"  
  
Tumbles laughed and helped Sweets out of the bush. They looked around, trying to figure out where they were. They shrieked happily when they realized where they were.  
  
"We're in Central Park!"  
  
Sweets squealed and kissed the ground. Tumbles waved to the people staring their way, then kneeled down to stop her friend.  
  
"Sweets, stop it. Sweets! People are staring! Stop it!"  
  
Sweets grumbled and stood up. She couldn't believe she made it. It was the middle of the day, and they were sitting in the middle of Central Park. They looked around eagerly for people they knew. Newsies, that is. Suddenly Sweets screamed.  
  
"Oh! There's Kid Blink! And Patch!"  
  
Tumbles pointed in the other direction, "And there's the DeLancey's!"  
  
They stopped and looked at each other, "The DeLancey's!?"  
  
They watched as Morris and Oscar head for Blink and Patch. Tumbles could see the fury in their eyes.  
  
"Blink! Watch out! It's the DeLancey's."  
  
The newsie looked at Tumbles, then at the DeLancey's. They quickly headed away from the park. Sweets looked at Tumbles.  
  
"What did you do that for? What are they going to think? They don't know you!"  
  
"I know, but I couldn't sit there and watch Blink get beaten up. Patch either."  
  
Sweets sighed and fell to the ground dramatically. "We're never gonna make it!"  
  
*runnin through da streets*  
  
Kid Blink grabbed Patch's hand and ran from the park. They ducked into an alley and stopped, heaving. Patch looked at Blink in bewilderment.  
  
"Dat was close!"  
  
Blink nodded, "Do ya know who dat goil was? I din' recognize 'er."  
  
"No, I don' know who she was. But if I see 'er again, I'se gonna have ta thank 'er."  
  
"Yeah. Come on, let's go ta Tibby's."  
  
Patch took his hand and followed him to Tibby's. They still had some papers left, but their stomachs wouldn't let them sell until they ate. Besides, they were supposed to meet the other newsies there anyway. They walked into the door, and sat down at a table in the back.  
  
"Heya Specs, hey Strawberry."  
  
"Hey. Why you breathin so hard?"  
  
"DeLancey's."  
  
Specs and Strawberry nodded knowingly. They looked up when Cone and Mush walked in the door. The couple pulled up a chair, and sat down. They said their hello's and talked about the days events. Patch tapped Blink on the shoulder when Sweets and Tumbles walked in the door.  
  
"Blink. Isn't dat da goil dat saved us taday?"  
  
"Hey yeah. Let's go talk to 'er."  
  
They got up and walked towards Sweets and Tumbles.  
  
The others at the table glanced at each other, "Saved 'em?"  
  
*meanwhile, outside on the streets*  
  
"I can't believe we're actually going to Tibby's! Thee Tibby's!"  
  
"I know how you feel, and we'll get to see everyone there. All of the newsies!!"  
  
Sweets jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
"Come on, we're gonna miss them!"  
  
Tumbles and Sweets ran towards Tibby's in a hurry. They walked inside and looked around. Jack, Davey, Les, Copper, Specs, Cone, Mush, everyone was there! They tried not to scream and sat down at a nearby table. They looked around, still amazed at the sight of all the newsies. Slowly, Kid Blink and Patch got up from their table. Tumbles almost screamed when they headed her way. She shielded her face and grinned at Sweets.  
  
Patch spoke up first, "Hey, where you in da park dis morning?"  
  
Tumbles nodded her head, coolly.  
  
This time Blink spoke, "How'd ya know our names?"  
  
Tumbles looked at Sweets for help.  
  
"I guessed?" she said nervously. Patch sighed.  
  
"Yeah right. How'd ya know our names?" she asked again.  
  
Sweets pushed Tumbles out of the way, and stood up. "We saw you selling before, and overheard your names."  
  
She held out her hand. "I'm Sweets, and this is Tumbles."  
  
"I'm Blink, as you already know, and dis is Patch."  
  
"Yeah. I know. Do you want to sit down?"  
  
Patch shrugged and sat next to Sweets. "So, where ya from?"  
  
Sweets looked at Tumbles, "We're from up north. We're just passing through."  
  
Tumbles giggled at Sweets' remark and received a strange look from Blink. "Ya got a place ta stay?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure we'll find somewhere to stay. It's a big city."  
  
"Well, you'se two can stay at da lodgin' house wit da newsies. Dat is if ya want to."  
  
Sweets elbowed Tumbles and squealed, "Sure, that would be great. Just great."  
  
"Okay den. It's settled. You'll stay wit us. It's da least we could do aftah you saved us."  
  
Tumbles smiled and nodded. She tried covered her mouth and fought to keep herself from bouncing out of her seat.  
  
*at da lodgin house*  
  
Patch grabbed Sweets' suit case and led the girls upstairs. They had signed in with Kloppman, and were on their way to the bunkroom. They had already been introduced to everyone and were trying to recover from the shock. Tumbles' heart was beating so loud, she was afraid people could hear it. Sweets felt like she was in heaven. Again. She had met the newsies. The newsies!! (I would be in heaven too.) Anyway, after choosing a bunk, the girls joined in a card game. Kid Blink, Race, Skittery, and Dollar were playing poker. Before Sweets sat down, she glanced at the ceiling. *Noah, if you're watching. This isn't what it seems like. It's just poker. Just poker.* After a few rounds only Dollar, Sweets, and Race were left. Sweets laid down her cards, then Race laid down his, then Dollar.  
  
"Dear me, I must be on some kinda roll. Fourth straight win tanight. You should really loin goils. Don't play wit Race!"  
  
Dollar sighed as Race collected his winnings. Sweets sat and stared in shock. She scowled and looked at the ceiling again. *Thanks. Thanks a lot. Okay, I learned my lesson. No more poker.* Sweets scowled and walked over to Tumbles.  
  
"That's the stupidest game I've ever played." She said, crossing her arms.  
  
Tumbles smiled and looked around the room. She couldn't help but notice all the couples. Jack and Shamrock, Coneflower and Mush, Blink and Patch, Specs and Strawberry............ Even Ace, the youngest girl, had a guy. She suddenly felt sad and wondered what had happened to Jon. Jon was her guy before she died. He was a newsie over in Brooklyn, and she hadn't seen him yet. He was the main reason she wanted to come back, but she hadn't told anyone that. Not even Sweets knew about Jon. The memories were just too painful.  
  
*in dream land*  
  
"No Sara, I ain't dat good of a swimmah. I can't go in da watah."  
  
"Oh, you chicken. It's shallow here. Come in, I'll help you."  
  
She smiled at him reassuringly and helped him into the water.  
  
"See Jon, your doing fine. You'll be swimming in no time."  
  
"Ya, maybe. Hey, watch dis."  
  
Jon dog paddled out into the water. He turned around and waved to Sara. She waved back and watched him paddle a little further.  
  
"Oh no. Me necklace fell off."  
  
"That's okay, you can get another one."  
  
"No, it's da one you gave me. I hafta get it."  
  
Sara sighed as Jon dove under the water. She waited for him to come up. And she waited some more. She started to get worried. Soon she called to some nearby friends for help and swam to where Jon had gone under. She dived and looked for Jon. She finally saw him struggling to get to the surface. She rose to get a breath then dove again. His foot was stuck in some weeds at the bottom of the bay. She fought to get him out. When Jon was finally freed, he shot to the surface. Sara tried to follow, but couldn't. Her arm was caught in the weeds, as a result of getting Jon loose. She panicked and tried to get loose, but only got more tangled. Everything around her grew dark, then everything went black................................Tumbles shot up. She was breathing hard and was drenched in sweat. She remembered her nightmare. She remembered her death. She laid back down, and started crying. The dreams had been forgotten. Tumbles didn't want to remember that day. She buried her head in her pillow, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
*way too early the next morning*  
  
Kloppman shook Owl awake. She was NOT going to get up!! She was too tired. She had been up half the night, listening to Tumbles cry. She was going to ask what was wrong, but didn't. July bounced over to Owl's bed.  
  
"Come on Owl. Time ta get up. Yer da last one!"  
  
"I'se comin." She mumbled.  
  
Owl got out of bed and got dressed. She spotted Tumbles and crossed over to her, concerned.  
  
"Hey Tumbles. Are you okay?"  
  
"Ya. I'm okay. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I hoid ya cryin' last night, and I jist wondered what was da mattah."  
  
Tumbles looked down, "So it was you that I heard. I wondered who I woke up."  
  
"Well are ya okay?"  
  
"Ya. Ya I'm okay. It was just a bad dream, that's all."  
  
Owl smiled, "Musta been some dream."  
  
With that, she left to find Skittery. She soon found him and headed out the door. The other newsies followed them. *More couples. Just what I need.* Tumbles jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to see Jack staring down at her.  
  
"You okay Tumbles? Ya look kinda sick."  
  
"I'm fine Cowboy. I'm just tired."  
  
"Well okay, if ya say so." he smiled and put his arm around Shamrock.  
  
Tumbles followed them out the door.  
  
"Hey! Tumbles! You wanna sell wit us taday?" asked Spades and Dollar.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Okay den, let's get goin'." The girls smiled at each other and led Tumbles out the door.  
  
*Back up in that big bunkhouse in the sky*  
  
"I don't believe they actually went!" exclaimed Jason.  
  
Violet nodded, "And they didn't get caught either! At least not right away."  
  
"I know what you mean. Noah is really angry with them. I wonder what he's gonna do about it?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's watch and find out."  
  
Jay and Violet sat down with their friends. They were waiting for Noah to speak. He had found the hole where Sweets and Sara escaped. He was talking with Him at that very moment, deciding what to do. Violet twiddled her thumbs nervously.  
  
"I wonder what they're doing right now."  
  
"They're probably with the newsies. That's why they went isn't it?"  
  
Violet nodded. "I kind of wish I was with them too."  
  
"We could always find out what they're doing. Come on, let's go."  
  
Jason took Violets hand and led her to The Looking Pool. The Looking Pool was a place where angels could see what was happening on earth. The two friends looked into The Pool and thought about what they wanted to see. A few moments later they saw their friends walking in downtown Manhattan. They saw Sara with Spades and Dollar. Sweets was walking with Patch and Kid Blink.  
  
"Wow. They make friends fast." said Jason. "That's our girls."  
  
He was surprised that Blink had let someone sell with him and Patch. They usually sold alone. He used to sell with Mush, but now Mush sold with Coneflower.  
  
"Patch must have asked Sweets to sell with them." Violet concluded.  
  
"Yeah. Blink would never let her sell with them. He likes selling with Patch alone."  
  
Jay and Violet giggled as they watched Sweets TRY to sell her papers. *note the TRY part* After a few minutes they decided to look for Sara. They looked into The Pool and thought about what they wanted to see. Sara suddenly appeared in The Pool. She was walking with Spades and Dollar. They were heading towards the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
"Look! She's doing a lot better than Sweets! She only has two papers left and Sweets had like..............20!"  
  
Violet laughed and nodded at Jay's remark, but she suddenly stopped when she saw the look in Sara's eyes. I wonder what's wrong? She thought. She sat back and thought about it while Jay watched the others in amusement.  
  
*Back in Manhattan*  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
Sweets took the money and looked around for Blink and Patch. She spotted them on opposite sides of the square. Patch turned around and waved, and Sweets ran towards her. She held up her last 10 papers proudly. Patch clapped and nodded approvingly.  
  
"Good job. For a newbie."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sweets asked menacingly.  
  
"Oh, nothin. It's jist dat my papes were gone about an hour ago. But don' worry. You'll get da hang of it."  
  
Sweets scowled as the two headed towards Blink. He smiled at them and waved.  
  
"Are ya ready ta go ta Tibby's?"  
  
"I'se ready, but Sweets 'ere ain't sold da rest of her papes yet."  
  
"Well, I'll come wit ya ta sell aftah lunch, kay?"  
  
Sweets nodded towards Blink.  
  
"Okay. Let's go, I'm getting really hungry!"  
  
Patch and Blink linked arms, with Sweets walking close beside them, and headed for Tibby's.  
  
*Over in Brooklyn, well.....almost*  
  
"Yer doin really good Tumbles! I taught ya well."  
  
"Ya mean WE taught her well!" interrupted Spades. "Yer not gonna take all da credit Dollar!"  
  
Tumbles laughed at them and smiled. "Thanks you guys."  
  
She stopped and stared across the river towards Brooklyn. She fiddled with her ring. She still couldn't get over having it back. When she was in Heaven, it had disappeared. Jon had given her that ring.  
  
"Hey, have you ever heard of a guy named Jon Rawlings in Brooklyn?"  
  
Spades thought for a moment, "Da name sounds kinda familiah, but I don' know fer sure. Why? You lookin for 'im?"  
  
"Well, kinda. I knew him a while ago, and I was just wondering how he's doing."  
  
"We could go ta Brooklyn and look for 'im. We could go tamorrah if ya want."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Spades nodded, "Scribbles'll probably wanna come too, though. She hasn't seen Spot in a while."  
  
Dollar agreed, "Ya, and ya know how she can't go fer more den a week without seein 'im."  
  
Spades and Sweets giggled.  
  
"And he is me cousin. I haven't seen 'im fer a while eithah."  
  
"So, do ya wanna go ta Brooklyn wit us?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I'll go. But right now, I'm getting kinda hungry. What about you?"  
  
"Starvin! Tibby's?"  
  
"Tibby's." Tumbles smiled and followed Spades and Dollar to Tibby's.  
  
*Later at Tibby's*  
  
Spades, Dollar, Tumbles, Patch, Blink, and Sweets all arrived at Tibby's together. They waved to each other and grinned at Sweets. She was the only one who had any papers left. ((I'd laugh at her too! he he!)) They walked into Tibby's and found an empty table. Shamrock came up behind Owl and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Owl, could ya read dis ovah for me?"  
  
"Shoah Shamrock. Is dis yer story for da papes?"  
  
"Ya. Tell me what ya think of it."  
  
Tumbles overheard them, "You write for the paper?"  
  
"Ya. Only I gotta use a pen name. I gotta change my real name to a guy name. I jist change Erin to Aaron."  
  
"Wow. Can I read it after Owl?"  
  
"Shoah. You like ta write?"  
  
"I've never really been good at it, but I like to read a lot."  
  
Shamrock smiled at her and walked back to sit by Cowboy. Tumbles waited for Owl to finish reading not-so-patiently. She squirmed in her seat and played with her ring. Finally Owl looked up, and handed Tumbles the papers. She sifted through them with interest. She was almost done when something stopped her. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, but it was something she had read. She carefully went over the story again. Then she saw it. Jinx. Tumbles searched her mind, searching for a connection. Slowly, she remembered. Jinx was Jon's newsie name. She looked around, shocked. *I have to get Sweets!* She had gone over to another table where Specs, Daphne, and Dakota were sitting. Tumbles grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door. Sweets looked at her angrily and scowled.  
  
"What was that for? Geez Sara! You'd think you were trying to dislocate my arm!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Sweets. It's just that- oh, you don't know do you." she said more to herself than Sweets.  
  
"I don't know what?"  
  
"About Jon."  
  
"Jon who?"  
  
At this Tumbles pulled Sweets into a nearby alley. "Jon was my boyfriend before- well, before I met you."  
  
"Oh.. Well, what about 'im? Is he heah?"  
  
"He's in Brooklyn. He's always lived in Brooklyn. That's where I died."  
  
"You were a newsie? How come you never told me?! Why hasn't anyone recognized you?"  
  
"I wasn't a newsie!! I worked at a restaurant. I never met any of the newsies. I only heard about them."  
  
Sweets looked at her sympathetically. "I'm so sorry. You never told me about him. You want me to help you find him?"  
  
"Actually, Dollar and Spades are taking me to Brooklyn tomorrow. You don't have to come if you don't want to though."  
  
"Are you kidding? And skip over my chance to meet Spot?! No way. Of course I'm coming!"  
  
Tumbles laughed nervously, trying to calm down. She was going to get to see Jon again. But what would she do if he recognized her? After all, she was SUPPOSED to be dead! ((kinda creepy, don't ya think?))  
  
*the next morning*  
  
"Oo. Sorry Daph. Didn't see ya there. Sorry Luna. Didn't mean to. Ace!! Watch out."  
  
Scribbles was struggling to get her hair into a pony tail. The washroom was very crowded, but she had to get ready. Somehow. Today, she was going with some other girls to Brooklyn. Spot was in Brooklyn. Spot. Her boyfriend. She had to look her best. Right? Yup. She was right. Anyways, the others weren't making it very easy. Ace was running around taking towels from people. She had already run into Scribbles twice. Luna and Daphne had both been elbowed in the head, and Shamrock was trying to avoid it. The girls all turned when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Occupied! Go away!" someone shouted from across the room.  
  
A giggle arose from the room.  
  
"Of course it's occupied. But we need ta get in too!"  
  
Kid Blink was on the other side of the door with Mush and a crowd of other boys.  
  
"Hurry. Please."  
  
Cone laughed at the desperation in Mush's voice.  
  
"Just hold yer horses. We'se almost finished!"  
  
The boys left, grumbling. Scribbles finally got her hair up and walked out of the washroom. The others followed her, a couple at a time. Patch, Coneflower, Copper, and Strawberry stayed in the washroom. The boys knew what they were up to, and started to complain.  
  
"Come on. Yer done. Now get out!"  
  
Copper looked around innocently, "Done? Are we done goils?"  
  
The other three shook their heads in unison.  
  
"I didn't think so. Now boys, leave us alone!"  
  
With that Copper shut the door in their faces. Scribbles laughed and patted Jack on the shoulder.  
  
"Good luck!" she smirked, and followed the crowd downstairs.  
  
She found Spades, and walked over to her.  
  
"Are we ready ta go?"  
  
"Almost. We'se jist waitin fer Dollar ta finish. She'll be down in a minute."  
  
Scribbles sat down next to Spades and waited for Dollar. After a few minutes Dollar came down the stairs and joined them.  
  
"Finally. Geez. Took ya long enough Doll!"  
  
She punched Spades playfully.  
  
"Sorry. Where's da others?"  
  
Assuming she meant Sweets and Tumbles, Spades motioned out the door.  
  
"They're waitin fer us outside."  
  
The girls walked outside and met Sweets and Tumbles, then headed for Brooklyn.  
  
*In Spot's territory*  
  
"Blue. Blue!! BLUE!!! Where is me hat?!"  
  
Spot was storming around the bunkhouse angrily, looking for his hat. Some idiot had stolen it! Spot was on the warpath. Blue heard his name and tried to get away.  
  
"How should I know? I don't have it."  
  
"Then who does? I already asked everyone else!"  
  
Blue tried to look innocent.  
  
"You didn't ask Jinx. Ask 'im!"  
  
"Jinx wouldn't take da hat. He's smarter den you! I'll give ya to da count a t'ree. One..."  
  
Blue realized he was in trouble and gave Spot his hat. Spot smirked and walked over to Jinx. Remember Jinx? AKA, Jon? Good.  
  
"What's wrong Jinx?"  
  
"Oh nothin. Just thinkin."  
  
Spot looked down and saw Jinx holding his necklace. He frowned.  
  
"About Sara?"  
  
Jinx nodded. "Yeah. She died four months ago taday. Because a me."  
  
"No. It wasn't yer fault!"  
  
Jinx was surprised at the sincerity in Spot's voice. He wasn't used to the gentler side of Spot.  
  
"I know. .... I jist can't help thinkin dat sometimes."  
  
"Hey. Dat's a locket right?"  
  
Jinx nodded.  
  
"Well is dere a pitcha in it?"  
  
"Yeah shoah. It's da only one I got of 'er."  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
Jinx handed the locket to Spot, who opened it up.  
  
"She's pretty. How come I nevah met 'er?"  
  
"She woiked at da café down town. I guess she nevah had time ta come 'ere."  
  
"I wish I woulda met 'er. She looks like a nice goil."  
  
"She was. She was really sweet, and shy. I loved her so much" Jinx smiled at the memories, tears welling in his eyes. Spot placed an arm around Jinx's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay." Spot reassured him.  
  
"Hey Spot. Time ta go!" called Blue from across the room.  
  
"Hold on! I'se comin. You gonna be okay?"  
  
Jinx smiled, "Yeah. I'll be fine."  
  
Spot joined Blue and the others. One of them called to Spot, "Hey. Didja know Scribbles is comin taday?"  
  
"How could I not know? You'se been remindin me every two minutes."  
  
The boys laughed. "I'm meetin 'er at da bridge. She should be 'ere soon."  
  
After a few minutes Blue decided he would go with Spot to meet her. Of course they didn't know FIVE GIRLS were coming. They only thought ONE GIRL was coming. They were about to find out just how wrong they were.  
  
*crossin da bridge*  
  
"Aaaaaah!!!!!!"  
  
The girls' screams echoed off of the water. Well, all except Tumbles. She just stood back and stared. Scribbles looked at her and groaned.  
  
"Come on. Scream. It's fun, really!"  
  
"No. I'm not going to. I won't. It's.......stupid. No."  
  
Scribbles dragged her to the railing.  
  
"You know you want to. Scream."  
  
"Okay. Okay, I will. Ah. There. Are you happy now?"  
  
The girls laughed, and Scribbles shook her head.  
  
"What kinda scream was dat? Ya gotta scream like dis." Scribbles took a dramatic breath and leaned over the railing. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Now you try."  
  
Tumbles sighed and rolled her eyes. She leaned her head over the railing and screamed. "Aaaahh!!!!"  
  
She gave Scribbles that are-you-satisfied? look.  
  
Scribbles applauded, "Not bad. Dere's room for improvement, but dat wasn't half bad."  
  
The two giggled and continued across the bridge. Spot was at the end with Blue, waiting for them. Scribbles squealed and waved. She ran towards Spot. Spot gave her a hug and waved to the others.  
  
"Hiya goils. Who's dis?" he asked pointing to Tumbles and Sweets.  
  
"Dis is Sweets, and dat's Tumbles."  
  
He waved to the girls, but his eyes lingered on Tumbles.  
  
"Don't I know you?"  
  
Tumbles gasped, "Me? No. No we've never met!"  
  
Tumbles glanced around nervously. *He can't recognize me! I never met him before. Oh no! The locket! Jon must've shown him the locket. Oh no.* Spot stared at her for a few more moments, then shrugged and dismissed whatever was bothering him. He turned back to Scribbles and put his arm around her waist.  
  
"You ready ta go?"  
  
"Shoa. Let's go."  
  
The girls followed the couple down the streets of Brooklyn. Sweets tugged on Blue's shirt. He looked down at her. Literally, down. I'm talking vertical! Sweets is like.....4'11" and Blue is what......6'2"? So yes. He was looking DOWN.  
  
"Ya?" he asked.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To da lodgin house."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Blue smiled at the look on her face. "Yer Sweets, right?"  
  
"Yeah. And you're Blue. Aren't you?"  
  
He nodded and fell into step with her. He had to take teeny steps because she was already jogging to keep up. Dollar looked back at them and laughed. She noticed the connection between the two, but she couldn't help giggling. He was almost 3 feet taller than her. She only came up to his ribs. They just looked so funny! ((There's a couple like that in my church! I laugh every time I see 'em!)) Sweets saw her smirking and scowled.  
  
"What's so funny?!"  
  
"You and Blue!!! Ya'll make a funny couple."  
  
Sweets and Blue blushed at being called a couple. Tumbles was still very nervous. She was chewing on her lip and playing with her hair. Scribbles looked at Tumbles and laughed.  
  
"Yer gonna chew right through dat lip if ya don't stop!"  
  
Tumbles smiled and released her lip. A few minutes later the groups arrived at the Brooklyn Lodging House and filed inside. Scribbles and Spades waved to their friends and introduced Tumbles and Sweets. Sweets and Blue sat down together and talked, while Tumbles looked around for Jinx.  
  
"Jinx! Get yer butt down 'ere!" yelled Spot.  
  
Tumbles stared at Spot, then the stairs as Jinx came down them, Spot's shirt in hand.  
  
"Here ya go. It's all washed."  
  
Spot grabbed the shirt, "Thanks. Hey, have ya met da new goils yet?"  
  
Jinx shook his head. "Well dis is Sweets. And dis is Tumbles."  
  
Jinx squinted his eyes and his face went pale. He grabbed the locket around his neck. Spot saw the look on his face.  
  
"What's da mattah?"  
  
Jinx glanced at Spot, then back at Tumbles. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts.  
  
"Uhh..Nothin. Nothin, I'se fine."  
  
He held out his hand, "I'se Jinx."  
  
Sweets grabbed his hand and shook it. Hard.  
  
"Hiya Jinx!"  
  
Tumbles wasn't so fast to react. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, afraid that it might be only a dream and he would disappear if she blinked.  
  
"Hi." She said softly.  
  
He mumbled a hello and made a quick exit. Spot watched him go, a wondering look on his face, and eyed her suspiciously. He could sware that he recognized her. Instinctively, Tumbles hand found the ring on her finger. She pulled it off as Spot led them upstairs. Spot introduced everyone that was there. He showed them who's bunk was who's, and gave the grand tour. When they came to Jinx's bunk, Tumbles waited till she wasn't being watched and set her ring on his pillow.  
  
*With Tumbles*  
  
*He knows. He has to know. Why would he look at me that way?! He looked like he saw a ghost! Well I guess in a way he did.... But he CAN'T know! He just can't. It just isn't possible*.... Spades tapped Tumbles on the shoulder.  
  
"You okay?" She nodded slowly.  
  
Sweets, Tumbles, Spades, Dollar, and Scribbles were now with the Brooklyn newsies eating lunch. Blue waved to Sweets, and she went to sit by him. Scribbles went with Spot. The other three girls sat down at a table together. Spades and Dollar shared one side of the booth, and Tumbles was on the other. Jinx, who was late, came in the door a few minutes later.  
  
"Heya Jinx!" Spot greeted, eyeing his friend. Jinx nodded and looked around for a place to sit.  
  
"Why dontcha sit next to da new goil. It's da only place left!"  
  
With a solemn look on his face, Jinx headed for the girls' table. Seeing the discomfort on his face, Spades moved to sit by Tumbles and let Jinx sit by Dollar. Throughout the whole meal, Jinx and Tumbles glanced at each other awkwardly, frequently catching each others' glances. Tumbles kept reaching for her ring that wasn't there, and Jinx kept looking in his locket. Every time he did, Tumbles smiled. *Just wait till he gets back to the lodging house!* She thought. *He'll find my ring and know it's me. He'll know I didn't mean to leave him, and that I'm here for him.* She glanced back up at him, catching his eyes yet again, and finished her meal.  
  
*That night. Still in Brooklyn*  
  
Spot led his boys inside and into the bunkroom. Blue and Spot were talking excitedly about their girls. Spot called to Jinx.  
  
"Hey! You wanna go to Manhattan wit us tamarrah? We'se gonna visit da goils."  
  
Jinx started to say no, but stopped when he saw the ring. He could feel his heart speeding up as he reached for the ring. He looked at it carefully, turning it over in his hand. He gasped when he saw the inscription. 'J & S forever.'That was their inscription. His and Sara's. And that was the ring he had given her for Christmas. When she gave him the locket. Jinx jumped when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You okay?" asked Blue.  
  
He didn't answer Blue, but called for Spot instead. Spot sauntered over and looked at Jinx curiously. He put his hand on Jinx's forehead, checking for fever.  
  
"Jinx?" Once again, they got no response. Jinx just stood there, holding the ring in his hand and staring at it. Spot grabbed his arm and dragged him into another room. He sat him down on a chair and looked him square in the eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he demanded.  
  
Slowly, Jinx looked up as a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Dis is it."  
  
"Dis is what?"  
  
"Dis is da ring I gave Sara fer Christmas. It was on my bed."  
  
Spot looked at him in shock.  
  
"You sure it's da same ring?"  
  
Jinx nodded and showed him the inscription.  
  
"Didja notice somethin strange about that new goil? Tumbles?"  
  
"She did look kinda familiah. I'se been tryin all day ta figure out where I know 'er from."  
  
Jinx opened his locket and showed Spot the picture again. Spot gasped.  
  
"It's her!"  
  
*Back wit Jack*  
  
"I won again!" Dollar screamed.  
  
Race may have been on a streak yesterday night, but tonight was Dollars time to shine! All the girls, even Tumbles, were cheering her on. All the guys were booing and saying she cheated. Race and Dollar had played three games. Dollar won all three. People from both sides of the room were betting on who would win next. Everyone, except for a few stubborn boys, bet on Dollar.  
  
"Deal." Race said, practically throwing the deck at his opponent.  
  
Echo laughed at Race, "Look's like someone's gettin a bit edgy! You tired a losin Racey?"  
  
Skittery stepped to the front of the boys' crowd and glared at her. "He's not gonna lose dis time!"  
  
A cheer arose from the boys. The girls all laughed hysterically. (WE HAVE FAITH IN OUR DOLLAR!) Daizy watched the scene in awe.  
  
"How can you boys be so dumb?!" she cried, to no one in particular.  
  
Coneflower, who was apparently the only one who heard her, laughed.  
  
"Dey can't help it. After all, dey are da weaker species!"  
  
Daizy laughed and continued collecting money. A few rounds later, Dollar let out yet another cry of victory.  
  
"And da goils triumph again!" she cried.  
  
The guys glared across the room at them and Race laid his head on the table in defeat.  
  
Daizy smiled contentedly. "I'm rich." she thought.  
  
After a few more minutes of glaring, the guys trudged up the stairs. The girls stayed downstairs and had somewhat of a victory party. Even Tumbles had a good time. The creepy feeling in her stomach was almost completely gone. Mystic and Shady were just about to head upstairs when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!!" They screamed in unison.  
  
They raced to the door and opened it to find Spot and Blue.  
  
"What are ya doin 'ere?" asked Mystic.  
  
"We'se come to talk to da new goil. Tumbles." answered Spot.  
  
Hearing Tumbles name, Sweets walked to the door.  
  
"Hi Blue!"  
  
"Hey Sweets."  
  
The two headed off to nowhere together. Spot sighed and asked again for Tumbles.  
  
"Can I talk to 'er?!"  
  
Shady ran upstairs to find Tumbles. She came back with Tumbles and Jack in tow. Spot waved to Jack and signaled for Tumbles to follow him. He led her outside and down the street.  
  
"What's this about?" Tumbles asked.  
  
She stopped as Spot reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket. Her face went white, but luckily it was too dark for Spot to see.  
  
"You recognize dis?"  
  
"That's the- I mean- no. I don't recognize it. Who's is it?"  
  
"You know who's it is. Dontcha?"  
  
"No. I don't." she insisted.  
  
He sighed in frustration and tried another approach. "I know who you are! And so does Jinx."  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
"Sara. Sara Micheals."  
  
An uncomfortable silence followed, and Tumbles whispered. "How did you know?"  
  
"Da pitcha in da locket."  
  
Both were silent.  
  
"I was dere when ya drowned ya know." Tumbles looked up, examining Spot's solemn face.  
  
"I pulled Jinx outta da watah." Spot closed his eyes, remembering that day. "When he realized you weren't there..oh...how he screamed. Nevah seen anybody like dat before. He jumped back in! Tried ta get to ya, but he couldn't. He jist collapsed...den dey pulled you out." He looked up at her, his eyes glazed over.  
  
"You were already so cold...so white. I wouldn't let 'im see you..he couldn't handle dat. Yer eyes jist stared up..at nothin'. Jist looked up at me, sayin 'why din't you come soonah? Why din't ya save me?'...if only I'd gotten dere two minutes earlier..." he faded off and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
Tumbles bit back a sob, and covered her mouth with a trembling hand. "It wasn't your fault, Spot. It was my time..I was needed somewhere else. You couldn't have saved me. I shouldn't have made Jon swim with me. If there's anyone to blame, it would be me.."  
  
Spot looked up at her again, "So how is dat yer heah? I saw you...dead. Went to yer funeral. How are you heah?"  
  
A tear escaped Tumbles' eye, and she took a deep breath. "I did die, Spot." She was careful not to look up at him as she continued. "I'm..well, I guess you could say I'm just visiting. I'm sorry."  
  
A sob passed her lips as Spot took her in his arms. "I always knew you were his angel." Spot whispered, letting a tear fall down his cheek as well.  
  
  
  
*Later..*  
  
"You ready?" asked Spot.  
  
"What do you think? I can't tell him!" said Tumbles, walking away.  
  
Spot grabbed her arm and turned her around.  
  
"You hafta talk to 'im!"  
  
"No! I won't! I can't."  
  
"You have to Tumbles!"  
  
Spot and Tumbles were now in Brooklyn, getting ready to talk to Jinx. As you can tell, Tumbles wasn't ready.  
  
"Yer goin. I don't care what you say 'bout it."  
  
He grabbed Tumbles' arm and dragged her into the lodging house. "Jinx! Get down 'ere! You got a visitor!"  
  
A few seconds later, Jinx came running down the stairs. He saw her and stopped.  
  
"Hi Jon." she said, staring at her feet.  
  
"How do you know me?" he asked, his face pale.  
  
Suddenly panicked, she lied. "Sara was my twin."  
  
Spot gawked at her, open mouthed. She elbowed him in the stomach, warning him to be quiet. Surprised, he stepped back.  
  
Jinx stared and gulped, "What? You were?"  
  
Tumbles nodded and stuck out her hand. "I'm Shawnia." she said, using her mother's name.  
  
He took her hand and shook it slowly. She jumped when she felt a kind of spark between them. ((Whoo!))  
  
Jinx looked at Spot, "I.I gotta go. Right now..b..bye." he mumbled, and took the stairs two at a time.  
  
"Night." Spot muttered after him. After Jinx was out of ear shot, Spot confronted Tumbles. "Why'd ya lie to 'im?!"  
  
Tumbles turned to him with tears in her eyes. "What was I supposed to tell him? That I'm his dead girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah......well no. I dunno."  
  
"Just please let me do this my way." she pleaded.  
  
"Awright." He sighed, and patted her on the back comfortingly.  
  
*At the store*  
  
"No. That's not right for him. Not that either. Ew! How could you even think of that?!"  
  
"Wouldja jist shut up?! Who's doin da shoppin 'ere?" shouted Patch.  
  
She and Sweets were in a shop downtown. Patch was trying to shop for a gift for Blink's birthday, but Sweets was getting in the way. Copper was standing aside, trying not to laugh.  
  
"From da looks of it Patch, Sweets is."  
  
Even though she was frustrated, Patch managed a giggle. Half an hour later, she picked out a brass pin. She went to the desk, and had a message carved in it. As they walked out the door, she read "Patch's boy forever."  
  
"I think you made a good choice Patch. It looks really nice."  
  
"Thank you Sweets."  
  
"Look!" cried Copper, pointing towards a nearby alley.  
  
"It's Blue!" Hearing Blue's name, Sweets snapped to attention.  
  
Blue wearily walked out of the alley, into the street. There was a cut over his eye and it was bleeding. His face was swollen and bruised, and he was holding his right arm. Sweets ran over to him, worried.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Some guy jumped me!" he managed to get out, before falling into Sweets' arms.  
  
"Come on. Let's get 'im ta Brooklyn."  
  
Although slow, the girls worked together to get the injured Blue home.  
  
*Somewhere in Brooklyn*  
  
"Are we almost there yet?!" Copper cried.  
  
"No! We'll be there soon. Right Patch?"  
  
"Right. At least I think so. We shoulda brought Scribbles. She knows da way by heart." Sweets groaned, supporting Blue.  
  
"We din't have time! I toldja dat already." Copper whined.  
  
"Than stop complaining. Come on. We gotta go." Sweets hurried and dragged Blue a little further.  
  
"Sweets! Patch! Copper! Hold up!"  
  
The girls turned around to see Tumbles running towards them.  
  
"Tumbles! What're ya doin 'ere?" asked Patch.  
  
"I saw you with Blue and I went to get help. Dave and Cowboy are comin."  
  
"Thank God." Sweets sighed. "He doesn't look very good."  
  
Blue had slipped into unconsciousness. At that moment, Jack and Dave ran up behind them. They quickly grabbed Blue and carried him away. The girls slowly followed them.  
  
"Gross. Look at me shirt!"  
  
Patch looked down at her shirt, which was stained with Blue's blood. She stopped at a puddle and tried to get some of it out.  
  
"Goils! You comin?" Cowboy called.  
  
"Yeah! We'se comin!" screamed Copper.  
  
She grabbed Patch, and they ran towards the boys.  
  
*Up above*  
  
"Jay! We have to help them! Poor Blue. What are we going to do?"  
  
"There's not much you can do Vi. Maybe we should tell Noah."  
  
"I think he already knows, Jay. He has to know."  
  
"She's right Jason. We know everything."  
  
The two friends turned around to see Noah towering over them.  
  
"Well what are we going to do?" asked Violet, meekly.  
  
"What we should've done in the first place."  
  
"What's that?" asked Jay.  
  
"We're going to send you two down there."  
  
"What?!"  
  
*In the midst of panic*  
  
"Is he okay?? Do they know anything?" screamed Sweets.  
  
Copper placed a caring hand on her shoulder. "He'll be okay."  
  
Sweets smiled at Copper and sat down on a nearby bench. Jinx and Spot were in a separate room with Blue. A doctor was examining him. Patch and Tumbles were talking quietly in a corner, and Copper and Sweets were waiting for Spot. The tension was tearing Sweets apart. She was never good at handling pressure.  
  
"I can't take this anymore!" she said, standing up. "I'm going in there!"  
  
Copper tried to stop her, but she went anyway. Once inside, she ignored the protests of Spot and Jinx and walked over to Blue. She sat down beside the bed and took his hand. Seconds later, a knock sounded at the door. Tumbles peeked her head in and sat down next to Sweets. Somehow, she convinced Sweets to leave. Tumbles stayed behind. The doctor was gone and Spot left the room, leaving Jinx and Tumbles alone. Shyly, Jinx walked over to the table.  
  
"I really loved 'er ya know."  
  
Tumbles looked up in surprise. "Who?"  
  
"Sara. Yer sistah. She was always so kind and gentle. She nevah hoit anyone and she din't desoive to die."  
  
"I know that." Tumbles said, with a tear in her eye. "She loved you too. She wrote me letters about you. Like the time you two went on a picnic, but it rained so you ended up eating under a bridge."  
  
Jinx laughed. "She toldja 'bout dat?"  
  
"Yeah. She told me a lot of things. She told me about the ring you gave her. She loved that ring. I don't think she ever took it off."  
  
Jinx smiled at the memories. His thoughts were interrupted by a light shining from above. A glowing white light descended from the beam, taking the shape of Sara's friend. Recognizing her, Tumbles stood up.  
  
"Violet?!"  
  
"Yes, it's me. Hello Sara. We've had fun watching you." She winked at her friend, and looked over to Jinx.  
  
Jinx was still staring at her in shock. "Sara?"  
  
He turned and stumbled from the room. Tumbles looked back up at Violet, her eyes pleading.  
  
"Go ahead Sara. Go get him. I'll take care of Blue."  
  
"Thanks Vi."  
  
With that, Tumbles ran after her love.  
  
*the docks*  
  
The evening was still as Jinx ran towards the Brooklyn docks. The evening sun shone on the water as seagulls scattered. Exhausted and confused, the boy collapsed on to a crate near the waters edge. Tears pricking at his eyes, he looked towards the heavens. "God! Can ya heah me? I know it's been a while...but I know yer listenin'. Why's dis happenin? Why are you doin' dis ta me?"  
  
A breeze ran its' fingers through Jon's hair, and he closed his eyes. "I love you." he whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Jon."  
  
His eyes shot open at the familiar voice. Tears fell from his eyes at what he saw. Hovering before him, surrounded by a beautiful light, was Sara. She was wearing a beautiful white gown, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her again. "Sara? Is that really you?"  
  
She nodded slowly, and came to him. Kneeling at his feet, she took his hands in hers. "It's me, Jon. Sara. I'm here."  
  
A sob slipped through his lips and she tightened her grip on his hands. "Why did it happen? Why did she come heah and make me remembah?"  
  
"That was me, Jon. I didn't know how to tell you that it was me, but I knew I had to let you know that it wasn't your fault. I watched you suffer every day....because of me. If I hadn't made you swim that day, we'd still be together. We'd still be having our picnics under the bridge, and you'd still be able to hold me ...I really miss you, you know. I didn't want to leave you, but it was my time. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Jon wept openly and drew her into his arms, "I love you so much, Sara. So much." He repeated over and over. He hugged her tighter, afraid to lose her. They cried together as another glowing figure joined them. Sara looked up.  
  
"Not now Violet. Please. Not now."  
  
Violet looked down on her friend in compassion, and leaned down to whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry Sara. It's time."  
  
Reluctantly, Sara joined her friend, still clinging desperately to Jon's hand. He searched her eyes, begging her to stay.  
  
"I love you Jon." She whispered. With those few words, a light filled the air, and Jon shielded his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, Sara was gone. And he was alone yet again.  
  
*Back upstairs*  
  
Sara wiped a tear from her eyes, and entered the room. "Noah, listen. I'm sorry. I know it was wrong, but I had to make things right. I had-"  
  
Noah placed a finger to his mouth to silence her. She stared at the floor, not regretting what she had done. "I know, Sara. You were taken too soon, and he's not ready to be alone."  
  
Sara slowly lifted her head, and met the elders' eyes. He smiled, and dismissed her. Though still confused as to what had just happened, she went to her room and climbed into bed.  
  
Much later that night, her friends gathered around her while she slept. Together, they joined hands and prayed. Only they knew what was about to happen.  
  
*~*  
  
"Sara, I ain't dat good of a swimmah. I can't go in dere."  
  
Sara jolted at the familiar words. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the water. She looked around her, and gasped. She was back on earth. It was that day, she realized. The day she died.  
  
"Sara? You okay?" Jon asked, clinging to the ladder. Still shocked, Sara took a deep breath.  
  
"Uh yeah.I'm..I'm alright. But umm..I changed my mind about swimming, alright? Let's do something else."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Sure, whatevah ya want." Jon grinned, and climbed onto the docks. "I ain't too fond a swimmin' anyways."  
  
Following him up the ladder, she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Hey.what's dat for?" he asked.  
  
She let go of him, but still left a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey I didn't say I wanted ya to stop, I'se jist wonderin' if yer alright."  
  
Sara grinned and hugged him again, tears of joy trickling down her cheeks. Spotting them, Jon wiped them away with his thumbs.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong?"  
  
Sara looked up into his eyes. "I just love you so much, Jon."  
  
He chuckled, and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too, Sara."  
  
From somewhere across the docks, a voice called, "Jinx! Hey Jinx!"  
  
The couple looked up and saw Spot jogging towards them. "Hey Spot." Jinx greeted.  
  
"Hey. Dis yer goil?" He asked, nodding towards Sara.  
  
"Yeah. Spot, dis is Sara. Sara, dis is Spot."  
  
Spot grinned at her, "I think we've met." With a chuckle and a wink to Sara, he patted Jon on the back and left the pair.  
  
"I didn't know you knew Spot." Jon mused.  
  
"Uh yeah. You could say we met in a dream."  
  
Jon grinned down at her, and kissed her hair, leading her away from the docks.  
  
*~*  
  
Over the next week, the Brooklyn lodging house received three new residents. Blue took a liking to a girl named Sweets, who was accompanied by her friends, Violet and Jason. Mysteriously enough, all three shared a past with Jinx's fiancée, Sara. Together, they lived on, and yet another story ends with a happily ever after.  
  
The End. 


End file.
